Smosh High School
by tayyyisgayyy
Summary: Smosh/Smosh Games High School AU: When Mari Takahashi goes through an emotionally troubling event, she realized how important her friends are, specifically Matt Sohinki. Rated T for language. Marhinki/Iancorn
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Well guys, here I am. My first ever story.**

 **Hopefully I don't suck.**

 **But, here I am. This is just a fun little Marhinki/Iancorn fic.**

 **(To make up for the lack of Ianthony in this story, I will be making a collection of Ianthony one-shots sometime in the future, so look forward to that.)**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

"Hey Anthony, wanna hang with me and the gang? Ian, too." It was the end of the day. Anthony was getting ready to go home and play video games, but he could play with Josh, David, Matt, Mari, Ian, Wes, and Flitz.

"My friend will accept." said Ian, coming up behind Anthony and putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Great! We'll meet at David's car in 10 minutes." said Mari. She ran off, probably to her boyfriend Peter. Peter was always a little overprotective and jealous, since Mari's friends were all guys and she spent almost all of her time with them.

Ian and Anthony headed to the school's parking lot. When they got there, that already saw the whole gang piled into David's giant red car. Mari and Matt were standing through the sunroof and waved to them. It was obvious Matt (well, everyone in the gang) had a thing for Mari, but it was also obvious she liked him back.

They got in the back of the car next to Josh who was on his phone, playing some game.

"IT WAS LAGGING!" he yelled, and threw his phone at David in the front seat.

"#JoshRage!" said everyone in unison, laughing. The car started driving unexpectedly, with Mari and Matt still standing through the sunroof.

"God dammit, David!" yelled Matt as he and Mari fell back in the car, laughing. David cackled as they drove toward his house. Josh's face was still red with rage, but he laughed nonetheless.

"David, can I have my phone back?" Josh asked.

David thought for a second, before finally answering "No."

Josh scowled at him and stuck out his tongue, which only caused David to laugh.

"Why am I friends with you people?" asked Anthony.

"Because we're amazing, that's why." Mari said, as David turned on the radio and they all sang along to one of their favorite songs.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"PIZZA!" yelled Mari, running to the door. She grabbed David's cash off the table and gave it to the pizza guy. They paused the game (Gang Beasts). David, Matt, Anthony, and Josh were playing. They had a system: half of them would play, and the other half would feed their partner. The pairings were David and Ian, Matt and Mari (for obvious reasons), Anthony and Wes, and Josh and Flitz.

"Oh my god, Josh, I just grabbed your balls!" said David, laughing and pointing at the screen. Everyone laughed and the round ended minutes later (Matt won). The players switched and started a new round.

"No, no, NO, NO, GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Mari as Josh threw her in the incinerator, killing her with no lives left. She threw her controller on the carpet as her phone buzzed. Her face fell as soon as she looked at it.

"It's Peter. I- I have to go." she said. She grabbed her purse, took one last look at Matt, then left.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Why were you hanging out with those guys again?" yelled Peter, right as Mari walked through the door.

"'Those guys' are my friends!"

"Why? You know how I feel about them."

"It's not your decision to make. Anyway, how did you even know I was over there?"

"Olivia told me."

"That bitch. You know, if you have a problem with me being who I fucking am, we can just break up." Tears were forming in her eyes. _Not now, tears,_ she thought, but they came down anyway."

"Fine. If you can't even change yourself for me, we should break up."

"Me? At least I dont shamelessly flirt with everyone on the planet! Before you accuse me of not caring about your wishes or whatever-the-fuck, you should look back on how you've made _me_ feel in the past." With that, she left, going back to her house, alone.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Mari, what happened last night?" asked Matt, opening Mari's front door. Since her parents were rarely home, she gave him a key in case anything ever happened.

Mari burst into tears. She told herself that she wouldn't tell the guys what happened, but she couldn't help crying. Matt immediately started comforting her, already knowing the answer. They went inside, and Mari just vented, tears streaming down her face. She told him everything, including the part about Peter being jealous of the guys.

Matt couldn't help but feel guilty. It was their fault that they had broken up. But then he realized that Mari was happiest when she was with the guys, so if she had stayed with Peter, they couldn't hang out together, which was when they were truly happy.

"Come on, we can go to my house, it's less lonely there." Mari understood that when she went outside and saw David's red car with the whole gang piled into it. They all waved to her, and she allready felt better.

She got in the car, in her usual seat next to Matt. David hit the gas and started going to Matt's house.

"How about some Pokemon?" asked Anthony, using Bluetooth to connect his phone to the car and playing the theme song really loud. David opened all the windows and blasted the song, as they all leaned out the windows and lip-synced:

'I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS…'

And when the chorus hit, they all yelled:

"POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL…"

They kept repeating the song until they got to their destination.

"I think I have permanent ear damage." said Josh, with his finger in his ear.

"Same, but it was worth it." said Matt, grinning.

He was right. For the first time since yesterday, she was happy.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Mari, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" asked Olivia, with Courtney standing beside her.

"No, I'm fine sitting where I normally do." she said.

"Okay, then." said Courtney, walking away. They were part of the popular crowd, along with Noah, Shayne, Keith, and Peter. It's not like Mari didn't like them or anything, she was just interested in video games, not shoes and makeup. Besides, she couldn't bear to be in the same vicinity as Peter. But Noah was fine; sometimes he would hang out with the gang. She never really talked to Keith or Shayne much, anyway.

She closed her locker and headed to the bathroom to write in her diary. She closed the stall door and sat on the toilet.. Before she could even open her diary, she heard the door open.

"Oh my gosh. She is _so_ annoying!" It was Olivia's voice. She also recognized Courtney's shoes from under the door.

"Why does she hang out with those stupid guys?" Definitely Courtney. "If she was more normal, maybe Peter wouldn't have broken up with her. I bet she's fucked them all." Okay, those words actually stung.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. He broke up with her because we totally hooked up. I guess he has a thing for Asians." Mari was full-on crying now. How could one of her best girl friends (well, one of her only girl friends) betray her like that? And Peter, her boyfriend of 2 years? Mari sniffed. _Uh oh._

"Who's there?" Courtney asked. Mari put her feet up so she wouldn't see them, but it was too late. Courtney stuck her selfie stick under the door and unlocked it. The door swung open and Mari looked up, tears still streaming down her face.

"Is what you said true?"

"Uh…" Having no other way out of the question, Olivia put on an evil smile.

"Yes."

 **Alrighty then!**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed my first chapter of my first story!**

 **By the way, I don't hate Olivia, Courtney, or Peter. I love all of those people, and I think Mari and Peter make a really cute couple. I just made them have a "villain" role in this because they were really the only people who could fit into those roles effectively. Lots of love to those people, no bad intentions at all.**

 **Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it.**

 **I need to know if my writing is a piece of shit or not.**

 **Alright well, expect more updates in the future! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **(Are people actually reading this? I don't know)**

 **Anyway, here it is!**

 **BTW I have no idea if this is actually good so don't blame me if this sucks!**

Olivia stepped into the bathroom stall and grabbed the diary out of Mari's hand, knocking her to the floor. She flipped through it with Courtney looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." she said, and they walked out of the bathroom. Mari just layed on the bathroom floor and cried, knowing they were about to ruin her high school life.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Olivia was on the tiny stage in the front of the cafeteria, holding Mari's diary. Being the most popular girl in school, everyone turned to look at her.

"I have the diary of Mari Takahashi here. Who wants me to read it?" Everyone in the cafeteria except for the gang cheered. They stood up, ready to defend Mari, but it was too late.

"Dear diary, Peter broke up with me today. I don't care. It was mutual. Maybe now I can date Matt. He's single, and he's _so_ cute." She was so busy ruining Mari's life that she didn't see Matt coming up to the stage.

"I've had a crush on him for- AAAH!" She screamed as Matt punched her in the face, breaking her nose and chipping a tooth. He was going to get suspended for sure, but he didn't care. He took Mari's diary and ran to the girl's bathroom, where he heard sobbing.

 **(Trigger warning: Self-Harm)**

Mari was hunched over the sink, covered in sweat, tears, and… blood. She was putting a razor blade to her upper arms, making cut after cut, until Matt rushed forward and hit the blade out of her hands. She immediately crumpled into his arms, going completely limp and shaking with sobs.

She told Matt everything that she had overheard Courtney and Olivia say as he put bandages on her arms from the First-Aid Kit. Little did they know, the rest of the gang was listening in. Matt avoided telling her exactly what Olivia read, just that she read some of her diary.

Matt was hugging Mari, consoling her, as she held onto him like he was her lifeline.

And he was.

She was grateful to have him.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"I can't take this anymore!" yelled David, after a few minutes of waiting by the door. He walked into the bathroom to see Mari and Matt hugging. The rest followed.

It was worse than they thought. Blood was on the sink and the floor, and Mari and Matt were covered in blood and Mari's tears. Mari was bandaged from wrist to elbow on both arms. The two looked at them as they walked in.

"What are you-"

"Will Matthew Sohinki please come to the front office? Thank you." said the intercom from above.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Miss Takahashi, you can go back to class." said the principal whe then two walked in. Mari just shook her head and held Matt closer to her. "Miss, you have to get cleaned up and taken care of." he said, eyeing the bandages and blood. "Gentlemen listening at the door, could you please escort her to the nurse?" They all heard a muffled "Dammit, how did he know?" as Josh opened the door. Mari went with the gang, taking one last look at Matt before leaving.

"Now, to address you two." he said. Matt saw Olivia sitting in the corner, her nose bent out of shape.

 _Oh God, what have I done?_

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

"How can I- Oh dear!" Mari and the gang stood at the nurse's office. The nurse saw Mari covered in bood and the messy bandages on her forearms.

"Come on, let me get you cleaned up. You guys can go back to-"

"No. If you're taking me anywhere, they're coming, too." said Mari, backing closer to them.

The nurse sighed and shook her head. "Okay, then. Come with me." They all followed her into another room.

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

"Mr. Sohinki, why did you hit her?"

"Yeah, Mr. Thohinki, why did you hit me?" echoed Olivia with a lisp.

"She was ruining my best friend's life. You saw the blood and the bandages."

"I understand," the principal said with a sigh. "But, I think you both need to be suspended. Miss, bullying is very much frowned upon in this school. You know the rules. You are suspended for five weeks, meaning you will get held back unless you do some seriously hard work. You are dismissed."

"Thith ithn't fair! He hit me! You know what? Fine! I'm done with thith thchool!" and with that, she stormed out.

"Now, Mr. Sohinki, since you were defending a friend and were acting out of kindness, you get a two weeks suspension, and I think it would be best for you to pay the bill for that chipped tooth to be fixed." Matt nodded in agreement, knowing his punishment was fair.

"But I also need you to do something for your friend."

 **Alright, that's the end of that chapter!**

 **Leave a review, constructive criticism, blah blah blah.**

 **Question: Are these chapters too long? Too short? I don't really know the standards for these things. I know this one is shorter than the other one, but which size is better?**

 **I really hope you like this. I'm actually proud of this one.**

 **Well, stay tuned for more chapters and stories to come! Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn, me! Back at it again with another chapter!**

 **(I know that meme is dead but I couldn't resist)**

 **Here's another one!**

 **Also, thank you to Falling From Heaven for reviewing and giving me feedback. Love you! xx**

 **So, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

"I understand that Miss Takahashi's parents are usually away, and are away now?"

"Yeah, but I have a key in case anything happens."

"And you live with your older brother?" Matt nodded, a little creeped out that he knew all of this. It was in the school's records, but it still weirded him out that he read through that. "I want you to move in with her. Just for two weeks, until your suspension is over. I'm very worried about her, and I'm sure you and her other friends are, too." Matt nodded again, starting to feel like a bobblehead. "Just keep an eye on her."

"Okay."

"Another thing, I want you to tell your friends to act as her 'bodyguards' at school, until you get back. You are dismissed." Matt gave him one last nod, before heading out of his office.

 _Me and Mari?_ Live together? _He thought. Would she even want to live with me, even if it's only for two weeks?_ The thoughts filled his brain as he walked toward the nurse's office.

 **-TIME/LOCATION SKIP-**

"This is pretty bad. I'm going to put some alcohol on it, so it's going to burn." said the nurse, unraveling Mari's bandages. The gang was occupying various colorful chairs around the room, looking at Mari with worry. Her wounds were worse than they thought. All of their gazes shifted to Matt as he walked through the door.

"Matt!" said Mari as the nurse was applying new bandages to her arms.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." said the nurse, leaving the room after she was done.

"I got 2 weeks suspension and I have to pay the bill for her tooth to be fixed. Olivia got 5. You guys have to look out for Mari until I get back, okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Also, Mari, I have something to ask you."

"Um, yeah?"

"Well, this is sort of the principal's request, but I'm also asking as a friend. Will you move in with me? Just until I get back to school, so I can keep an eye on you."

Mari just stared at him for a second, and Matt thought he did something wrong, that he should just forget it, but after a while, she replied with a small, "Okay."

But on the inside, she was happy. She was grateful that Matt was willing to do such a kind thing for her. Maybe this situation wasn't so bad, after all.

 **-TIME/LOCATION SKIP-**

"Hey guys, let's have a sleepover at my place. I'll pick you up at your houses after you get your stuff." Everyone cheered in agreement, going into their seperate cars after reaching the parking lot. Mari and Matt always carpooled anyway, so it wasn't an inconvenience for Matt to drive Mari to her house so she could get her stuff. She brought it to Matt's house and just dropped it by the door. They sat on the steps waiting for David's car to pull up. It did, and they got in their usual seat next to each other under the sunroof. It looked like they were the last to be picked up, as everyone else was there. They did their usual tradition of lip-syncing the Pokemon theme song until they got to David's house.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

After David's car pulled up to his house, everyone went inside, dumped their stuff by the door and ran to the gaming room. They ordered pizza and played Halo until it came. After they ate and Josh won (which cased some rage from Ian), they all changed to into their pajamas and relocated to David's room.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." suggested Wes.

"Okay! Matt, Truth or Dare?" Ian said, a little too eagerly. In the car, they had schemed to get Mari and Matt together through Truth or Dare.

"Um, Dare, I guess." he said.

"Kiss Mari." Ian said, and the others could barely contain their laughter. Both Mari and Matt's faces turned bright red.

"What? No! I mean, not that I don't- I ju- It's nothing against you but-" Matt was sweating.

"If you don't do the dare, you have to lick the toilet seat." said Flitz. There was a long pause before they heard a quiet, "It's okay."

"Wh- What?" Matt asked, flustered.

"It's okay. You can kiss me." said Mari, her face still red. "I don't want you to lick the toilet seat because Josh's butt has been on it, and besides, I'm a pretty good kisser." Mari said with a shy smile.

"Kiss, Kiss, KISS, KISS!" The others chanted. They scooted closer together (they were sitting next to each other) and paused. They stared into each other's eyes, the guys still chanting.

"Just kiss already!" yelled Anthony over the chants. They both leaned in, incredibly nervous.

They were getting closer, closer, closer. Ther eyes were closed, so it took them both by surprise when their lips finally connected. When they did, there was an eruption of cheers and laughter. There was also an eruption of something else, some feeling that neither of them had felt before, but it felt _right_. They both lingered for a bit too long, then pulled away, blushing like hell.

"Jeez you two, get a room!" said Ian jokingly, making their blushes stronger.

"IAN TRUTH OR DARE?!" yelled Matt over the laughs, a little too loud.

"Okay, jeez dude, Dare."

"Kiss David."

"Wha-What?"

"This is me and Mari's revenge. Kiss David. Or, do you want the toilet seat?" Ian turned red with embarassment and anger, but reluctantly ran across the room to peck David on the lips, leaving David with a look of surprise and a slight blush. Everyone else laughed, Mari high-fiving Matt.

"Fine, then. Mari, Truth or Dare." If Mari chose dare, they would probably make her do something with Matt again, and neither of them could handle that.

"Truth." Instead of doing the obvious, Ian asked her a seemingly low-key question:

"Do you know what Olivia read from your diary?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't. What did she read?" she asked, nervousness in her voice.

"Umm, Mari, ask someone!" Wes said, eager to change the subject.

Mari had obvious anger in her voice, but still asked, "Josh, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Go drink out of the toilet."

"What? I'm not doing that!"

"Well if you don't like it, you should probably choose Truth. Or lick the toilet seat, whichever is more comfortable." Josh sat for a moment, considering his options.

"Then I chose Truth."

"WHAT DID OLIVIA READ FROM MY DIARY?" Mari yelled. Everyone else was staring at Josh, trying to get him not to answer, but of course he did:

"How Peter broke up with you, but it was mutual so you didn't care, and maybe now you can date Matt because he's single and he's _so_ cute and you've had a crush on him for- and that's when Matt punched Olivia." Everyone face-palmed so hard it left a mark, and nobody dared to look at Mari. But then Matt did, and everyone followed his gaze.

"Mari, it's okay. I won't treat you any different." he said, and she nodded slowly, still not making eye ontact.

"I'm sorry, I di- oh, forget it." Josh said, shaking his head.

"Uh, it's okay. I- um, well, now the truth is out." said Mari, shrugging. "I have to go to the bathroom." she said, getting up. She just needed to think.

"Okay. Be quick." Matt said. She nodded absentmindedly and walked off, and Matt, being Matt, followed.

He waited outside the door, listening for any sobs or sounds of distress, but none came. Just a toilet flushing, and the sink running. As Mari walked out, she hit Matt in the face with the door.

"Jesus, matt. Don't you trust me?" said Mari, returning to her happy, smiling self. Matt was happy too, seeing her happy again. Mari had realized that she wants to forget about all of this. To be happy. Because she knew that if she was happy, Matt and her friends would be, too.

She walked back into the bedroom and sat own in her previous spot.

"Josh, ask someone already!" she said.

'Uh, okay. Wes, Truth or Dare?" he asked reluctantly, surprised by Mari's sudden change in attitude.

"Dare, I guess."

"Lick Flitz's ear." he said, giggling. Wes scooted over to where Flitz was sitting and licked his ear, Flitz laughing along with everyone else.

Anthony looked at his phone. "It's only 10:00. What should we do for the rest of the night?"

"Prank calls!" said Ian, picking up his phone.

"Who should we call?" asked Josh.

"I know." Mari said. She whispered in Matt's ear, and he grinned evilly when she was done.

"Are you sure?" asked Matt. Mari nodded, holding her phone out to him.

"Do it."

 **AAAND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Thank you for reading this, make sure you leave a review and I will be sure to read it, and maybe even give you a shoutout if you want! :D**

 **I didn't expect this to turn out so well, and I'm glad it has. I'm happy to be sharing my stories with people other than myself.**

 **Well, thank you guys, love you!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to start this off by saying THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!**

 **The reviews I've gotten on this story are so overwhelming I feel like I'm going to throw up (but in a good way)!**

 **So, I would like to take this time to reply to some of your comments:**

 **Falling From Heaven: I wouldn't say stupid, just clueless. Anyway, you're about to find out who the call is for. Don't worry, boo. ;)**

 **Shitsmoshsays: Thank you so much! I know it's unrealistic for a principal to ask that, that was mostly an idiot move on my part. I wasn't really thinking it through. And I know, the big, bold letters can be jarring, I tried to make a softer transition, but there was a format error so I couldn't. I feel like I'm too far in this story to change the transitions (inconsistency in writing style is one of my pet peeves) but I will do something else in my future works.**

 **Speaking of other works, I'm about to publish a Marhinki one-shot (like right after I publish this chapter) so read that until another chapter is up here!**

 **Alright, enough rambling, let's get on with the thing.**

"Okay, enough with the grinning! What's going on?" asked Flitz.

"You'll see." said Mari. Matt pressed something on Mari's phone and held it up to his ear, putting it on speaker. In five seconds, it picked up.

"Yes, is this Peter?" said Matt in the deepest voice he could muster. "This is Dr. Poopybutts. Just letting you know, Mari is horribly sick, and she isn't going to get better."

"...What?" Peter asked. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter.

"Yeah, she's SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" and with that, he hung up.

Everybody laughed, their faces turning red. When the laughing died down, they were bored again.

"So… what now?" asked Anthony.

"Wanna play some late-night Mario Kart?" David asked.

"Sure!" Mari said.

"Why are you so excited to play a driving game? You suck at those." Josh joked, fake mocking her like he always did. She glared at him with mock anger as everyone chuckled.

"Well, last one to the gaming room is a rotten egg!" said David.

"You guys go ahead. I just remembered I have to all and make a haircut appointment before I forget."

"Okay." Once they were gone, Mari got out her diary and wrote:

 _Dear diary, I'm finally happy again. My friends are the best thing that could happen to me. I'm really grateful for them. They're the reason I'm alive._

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"My controller isn't working!"

"It was lagging!"

"THIS GAME IS STUPID!" the three try-harders were try-harding as usual.

"Wes, Matt, and Josh, go sit over there." said David, pointing to the corner. Everyone else was watching them and forgot to pause the game except Mari, who was speeding past everyone's stopped vehicles.

"I won." Mari said calmly, setting her controller on the couch next to her. Everyone stared at her for a second.

"How?" exclaimed David, shaking his head.

"Because you were being stupid and forgot to pause the game." she stretched out on the couch and put her legs up. "Peasants, bring your winner a Pop-Tart." All of them started to leave, but she said "No, one of you stay with me. I don't want to be alone." There was a pause. Everyone was just waiting for Matt to volunteer. Finally, he gave in.

"I'll stay." he said. Josh gave him a suggestive look, and Matt replied with a death look. If looks could kill, Josh would be dead three times over. They all left to go downstairs, leaving Matt alone with Mari. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat next to her on the couch.

"Y'know, Matt, you're the reason I'm happy right now. You and the guys, but it's mostly you."

"Huh, I guess we are." he said, and turned to face her, smiling. Mari rested her head on his shoulder. After a minute, he heard light snoring. He put her head on his lap and stroked her hair. Mari smiled, eyes still closed.

 _Holy shit,_ Matt thought, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days, _I'm in love with Mari._

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

"Let's toast it, too, to give them more time together." said David, getting a Pop-Tart from the cabinet.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Josh, winking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Josh." said Wes.

"I just hope he's making his move."

"Well, when are you going to make your move on a girl?" said Ian, raising his eyebrows. Josh blushed and looked away. The Pop-Tart popped out of the toaster. Flitz grabbed it, tossing it around saying "Hot! Hot! Hot!" and barely dropping it. He wrapped it in a paper towel and brought it upstairs to the game room.

"I have the Pop-Tart!" said Flitz, walking into the game room. He saw Matt and Mari asleep on the couch, Mari's head on Matt's lap. "Guys, we toasted it for nothing!" Flitz yelled, waking up Matt but not Mari.

"I'll take it." said Matt, reaching out to Flitz. He bit into it. Mari shot up after smelling it.

"MINE!" she said, snatching it from Matt. She quickly stuffed it in her mouth as everyone stared at her. "What? I like Pop-Tarts." she said when she was done.

"I think we should go to bed. It's 12:30." Anthony said. Everyone called him a party pooper, but they couldn't deny they were tired.

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

Matt and Mari's sleeping bags were next to each other. Mari turned to face Matt and mouthed "Thank you." Matt answered by softly putting his hand on hers and squeezing.

And that's how they slept, holding hands, both blushing and smiling.

 **-TIME CHANGE-**

"Be quiet, guys!" whispered Ian, crouching in front of Matt and Mari, phone in hand. Everyone was giggling silently, faces red. He snapped a picture of the two sleeping and holding hands and put it on Twitter, with the caption 'I ship it!' The noise the camera made woke up Matt.

"What are you doing?" asked Matt, quickly getting up and waking up Mari in the process. He snatched Ian's phone away from Ian and saw the post. His face was red and he wasn't moving. Mari stood up and looked over his shoulder. She blushed and looked away.

"Give me this." said Ian, snatching his phone back.

"Son of a bitch." said Matt, sighing and rubbing his forehead. Mari was still blushing.

"Calm down, guys. My only followers are Noah and you guys." But then, he got a notification on his phone. He looked at it and frowned.

"What is it?" asked Matt. Him and Mari were the only ones who couldn't see it.

"N-Nothing." said Ian, backing away. Suddenly, Mari kicked him in the shin and stole his phone, Ian bending over in pain.

They saw that Noah had replied: 'OMG! How are those 2 not a couple yet? Everyone ships them, get the hint guys!' He had also retweeted it, for everyone to see. Noah didn't have mean intentions because he didn't know about everything that went on, but Mari and Matt were still mad.

"Mari dropped the phone, and Ian picked it up.

"Be careful! You could've broken it. Besides, Noah was just telling the truth." He said.

Matt looked at the clock. "Wait, it's noon already?"

"Yeah, dude. We ate and stuff already. There's pancakes for you on the table." Matt and Mari walked into the kitchen, sitting next to each other and helping themselves to some pancakes.

"We should get revenge on them." Mari said, with her mouth full.

"How?" Matt looked at her and saw an evil grin.

"Milk." With one word, their brains were on the same page.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Hey guys, let's all stay until Sunday. I don't feel like going home yet." Matt said. He and Mari had finished eating and everyoine was in David's bedroom.

"Um, sure." said David. He wasn't sure if they were still mad, and he was afraid to ask.

"Kay!" said Mari, acting like nothing was wrong. However, they had just filled about 50 balloons with milk and put them in the cabinet to spoil. Nobody saw through their fake smiles or smelled the quickly spoiling milk.

"Let's go play Just Dance. That's the only game where I'll kick all of your asses, anyway." And with that, she bounded up the steps to the game room.

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **Again, thank you so so much for reading this and giving me reviews! I'm so incredibly grateful for you guys!**

 **Alright, now go read the one-shot I just published until I ut another chapter here.**

 **Thank you and goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter!**

 **I'm going to be inactive for a while. I have things to do all this week including Sunday. The next time I will update will probably be Tuesday of next week. Even then, I will still be busy, and in late August as well. I'm still going to work hard to update frequently still, so don't worry about that.**

 **Enough rambling, let's get on with the thing, shall we?**

When they had all walked into the gaming room, Mari already had the game set up.

"So you were serious about the Just Dance thing?" asked Josh. He wasn't the best at dancing games.

"Yup!" said Mari. She was the best at dancing games, tied with Flitz. "And, the bottom two _looosers_ have to do a romantic duet." This idea was supposed to be a little bonus revenge for the guys, but it gave them an idea instead. When Matt and Mari's backs were turned, David turned around and whispered, "Team up on those two!" The others just nodded and grinned.

"I'm going first!" said Mari in a fake brat-like tone. She chose Chiwawa by Wanki No Mero Mero. "I have to choose this, it's part of my heritage."

The song started, and so did the guys' plan.

"Mari, it's spelled wrong." said Josh annoyingly from hehind her.

"It's supposed to be like that!"

"Yeah, but it's weird." said Wes.

"Shut up!" said Mari, getting distracted. It showed in her score as well. At this point, she was just getting 'OK''s and the occasional 'X'. But Josh made it worse, reaching forward and pulling her hair. Not too hard, but hard enough for Mari to stumble backwards, losing points.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Mari, turning around to face Josh. She started to walk over to Josh, fists curled in rage, but he pointed at the screen behind her, reminding her that she was losing points, fast. She turned back to the game. They kept messing with her until the song was over. She tried to block it out, but still only ended with two stars.

"You fucking people." she said, walking to the couch and sitting down, the guys still laughing.

"I guess I'll go now." said Matt, stepping forward and selecting his song, 'I Got A Feeling' by the Black eyed Peas. He started dancing, and the teasing already began.

"You look like a leprechaun!" said Flitz, when Matt had to do an embarassing and very leprechaun-like dance move. This caused an explosion of laughter, and even Matt laughed, causing him to fall forward. His face was red with embarassment as he stood up, but he still laughed along with everyone else. They all laughed harder.

"Matt, hate to break it to ya, but you only have one star." said Wes, pointing at the screen.

"Well, when you laugh, you sound like Elmo!" said Matt in rebuttal. He turned back to the game as a strange walrus-like sound started coming from somewhere. They all stopped laughing and looked around. Then they saw Josh, who was still laughing.

"Oh my god, Josh is a walrus!" yelled Mari, pointing at Josh. Matt had long forgotten about the game, focusing on this instead. The game made the sound effect for the dance finishing, and Matt snapped back into reality, turning around.

"NO!" he yelled, putting his hands on his forehead. He had finished his song with a measly one star. "God dammit." he said. He knew it would be him and Mari doing the punishment.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari and Matt's heads were down as Anthony read each person's score, which he wrote on his phone.

"Flitz, the highest score, with 10375, I got 9937, David, 9822, Wes with 8954, Ian got 8739, Josh got 7733, and our two _looosers,_ Mari and Matt, with 4433 and 3720.

Mari and Matt groaned as they turned to 'You're the One That I Want' from Grease. They assumed their positions as the song started, faces turning a deep crimson. At the chorus, Matt had to hold Mari and dip her.

"Jeez, get a room, guys!" said Ian. Everyone was laughing hard. Josh was doing his walrus laugh again, but nobody cared, as all of their attention was on the two lovebirds.

At the end of the song, Matt had to carry Mari, who was wrapped around him with her legs and arms, and as they spun around, their faces got closer, closer, closer…

Then, the song stopped. They both looked away, embarassed. The other thought they were going to kiss, so they all groaned.

"What should we do now? It's only 2:00." said Anthony.

"Wait!" Ian yelled, and looked out the window at the street below. He turned back to the others and grinned.

"Follow me!" he yalled, bolting out of the room. Everyone walked slowly behind hm, confused as to what all of the fuss is about. "Quickly!" he said, popping his head back in the door and running off again. Reluctantly, they all jogged to catch up with an overexcited Ian.

As soon as they stepped outside, they knew why Ian was so excited. The smell hit them first, ground beef, spices, and salsa. They all closed their eyes and inhaled through their noses. When they opened their eyes, they were met with the greatest sight in the world.

"TACO TRUCK!" Everyone yelled. Ian, however, was already ordering their food.

"We'll have sixteen tacos, four servings of chips, three servings of salsa, and eight medium Cokes." he said, while everyone else ran up to meet him there.

"That'll be $48." the cashier said. Each person slapped $6 in cash on the table. The cashier took they money and carefully piled all of their food onto the counter. Everyone carried as much food as they could hold into David's house, putting it on the table. They divided the tacos and drinks, putting the chips and salsa in the middle of the table for everyone to share.

"You're welcome." said Ian, looking at his friends staring longingly at their food.

"Yeah, sure, thanks. Can we eat now?" asked a starving Josh.

They all sat down and grabbed a taco, yelling, "FIRST BITE!" and taking a bite.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

They all leaned back, admiring how much and how quickly they devoured all of their food. They were stuffed.

"Nose goes for who's cleaning up." said Ian, moving his hand to his nose. Everyone else followed suit, but Mari was the slowest to react.

"Douche." she mumbled as she threw eveyone's trash away. Everyone else walked upstairs, feeling sick from their food consumption. They walked into David's room and all plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, right. That new show is coming on at eight in the morning tomorrow." said David, noticing a reminder on his wall.

"Let's just set alarms to wake up at seven thirty." Everyone else did just that, but Matt set an alarm for seven. Mari walked into the room and sat on David and Matt's knees. They were all too lazy to make a space for her. Matt gave Mari a small nod, to assure her that the alarms were all set for their plan. She nodded back to him and gave him a small smile. Thankfully, nobody noticed.

"Do you guys wanna listen to some music?" asked Anthony, bored like the rest of them.

"No, because then Josh will want to listen to country." said Flitz, adding an accent of mock disgust to the owrd 'country'.

"I have an idea! Let's play Cards Against Humanity!" said Mari. Nobody hated the idea, so they all got up and went to the gaming room, setting up the game on a folding table and dealing out the cards.

 **So that's it!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not feeling very well, emotionally or physically, for reasons I don't want to discuss, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit mediocre. Thank you so much for reading this. Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE MY MIND!**

 **Because fuck consistency, amirite? :D**

 **Guess what?**

 **IT GOT BETTER!**

 **I can't exactly say what got better or why I was sad in the first place** _ **yet,**_ **but I will be telling you guys next time I update, which will unfortunately still be a week from now.**

 **(Or you could be following me on Tumblr: .com to find out earlier than that. Shameless promotion I know.) I doubt you guys would really care, but it's something that I'm really happy about and you guys have a right to know.**

 **The support I've been getting is truly overwhelming and I'm so grateful for you guys.**

 **But yeah, I still won't be updating until next Tuesday, but I will be updating today, so here we go!**

"YES! I WIN!" yelled Mari, standing up and snatching her victory card from Ian. It was the last round of Cards Against Humanity and the question was: 'What is the most attractive thing about Matt's mom?' from a custom card they wrote. Mari had won with 'The Placenta.' Matt, however, wasn't happy about that last round.

"Well, I would've won but I didn't want to insult my own mother." said Matt.

"That's just called playing the game." said Ian, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, we said winner chooses what we do next, and I choose the arcade! Bring your cash, boys!" She grabbed her purse and headed out, the guys trailing along behind her.

When they stepped outide, Mari was already trying to get in David's car. David unlocked it and everyone piled in. They sat in silence for a minute before Josh yelled, "Drive, David!"

"I'm trying!" he said in reply. After multiple attempts, the car still wouldn't drive. "WORK, GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"It's okay! We'll just walk to the arcade!" Mari said, but as soon as she said that, it started to rain, hard. They all sat for a minute, comtemplating their next move. Nobody knew it was going to rain, so Matt was the only one wearing a hoodie. He unzipped it and looked at Mari.

"Oh, um, okay." she said, pulling it on.

"Thanks, Matt." said Ian sarcastically, but they could see that he approved of his decision. They got out of the car and ran into David's house. By the time they got inside, they were all drenched, except Mari, thanks to Matt's hoodie. She took it off and gave it back to him, blushing like crazy.

"Thanks." she said softly, turning her head so they couldn't see her reddening face.

"You'e welcome. He grabbed his hoodie from her hands, their fingertips touching. They stayed there for a second before bringing their hands back.

"Alright then, let's go change." Anthony said.

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

Ian looked at David from across the room, shirtless and laughing at something Wes said.

He was so hopelessly in love with him.

But he knew it wasn't meant to be; David had a couple girlfriends over the years, there was just no way he would ever like Ian.

But that didn't stop Ian from loving him.

He caught himself staring and turned away, swiping at a tear forming in his eye and putting on the rest of his borrowed clothes and going back into the living room.

As he walked into the room, Mari hit him and fell to the floor, laughing along with everyone else.

"What were you doing?" asked Ian, rubbing the spot where Mari had hit him.

"A cartwheel. I'm trying to teach Matt." she said.

"Well, I don't think you should be teaching him, seeing as you just crashed into me."

"That's your own fault." She said, sticking her tongue out at him and turning away. "Now you try, Matt." Matt stood up, got into the beginning position, and pushing off with all his might. His front hand hit the floor, his back leg lifted, then his butt fell on the floor, hard. Everyone laughed, but only Mari helped him up, leading him to sit down n th couch next to her.

"Soo, what now?" asked Flitz. It was still pouring outside.

"This is perfect weather for watching a movie." Wes said. Everyone looked at each other for a second, before jumping up and running off in different drections. Josh and David to pop popcorn, Wes and Flitz to pour various candy in bowls, Anthony and Ian to set up Netflix, ans Mari and Matt to go get pillows and blankets. When everyone was done, they went back to the living room.

"Hey guys, let's build a pillow fort!" said Anthony in a fake childish tone, clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

"Yay!" they all cheered like little children, and built a pillow fort off of the couch, facing the TV. They brought the snacks and the remote and got in the fort.

"What movie should we watch?" asked Anthony, flipping through the suggestions.

"I mean, we all don't hate Forrest Gump." said Ian. Everyone else nodded, approving of his choice. They put it on, and settled back to watch the movie.  
 **-TIME SKIP-**

Matt woke up to Mari's hair tickling his face. He looked at the clock. 10:30 PM. He was contemplating waking everyone else up as they woke up anyway.

"Come on, let's go to my room." a tired David mumbled. Everyone stood up, too tired to do anything else. As Mari and Matt settled into their sleeping bags, Matt whispered to her, "Get some sleep. In the morning, it's revenge time." making her smile as she drifted off to sleep.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

At 7:00, Matt awoke with a grin. He turned off his phone alarm before it could wake up the others and silently awoke Mari, who also grinned. They went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the cupboards containing the balloons. The smell made their noses wrinkle, but did nothing to falter their smiles.

"Oh my god, I can feel chunks!" Mari said, feeling the balloon in her hand. Matt felt the chunks too, knowing that the milk had successfully spoiled.

They put the balloons in boxes and carried them upstairs, setting them outside the bedroom door.

"We still have a bit until they wake up. What should we do now?" whispered Matt.

"Let's just sit." Mari said, and they both sat beside the boxes. Matt pulled out his phone and positioned himself so the boxes were behind him. He gestured for Mari to do the same, and she did. They took a selfie with the balloons. Matt posted it to Instagram with the caption, 'About to pull a prank on the guys! #revenge'.

"They'll get so mad when they see this later." Mari said, giggling.

They heard an alarm go off in the bedroom and assumed their positions, milk balloons in hand. They heard a mumbled "Maybe they're already awake."

Matt turned to Mari and grinned.

"Showtime." he whispered.

 **That's it for this chapter! Thank you guys for reading this and for supporting me. Stay tuned for Tuesday of next week for another chapter (and to find out what's going on ^w^). Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **I've just had a lot of stuff to do over this past week, but I'm here!**

 **Oh, I said I was going to tell you what was going on.**

 **Well, I entered the Smosh Live sweepstakes that they were having. I won, but I didn't reply by the deadline so I lost the chance. I, of course, was devastated. That's why I was so sad.**

 **But, due to a miracle, another person declined, and I'm going to LA and to the Smosh live show and I'm so incredibly happy about it!**

 **For further information, go look at my tumblr post about it (my tumblr link is in my bio).**

 **I don't know if you guys will even care, but I'm really happy and I think you guys should know what's going on.**

 **Alright, on with the chapter already!**

"Less' go find 'em." mumbled a tired Wes. Mari and Matt were ready to throw, in a stance and everything. They saw everyone approach the door, and they attacked.

"What're you-aagh!" David's words were cut off as a spoiled milk balloon made contact with his face. Mari and Matt kept throwing, making sure everyone was equally drenched.

"This… is… our… revenge!" said Mari in betweeen throws. They still had a lot of balloons left, and nobody could escape. Josh's sensitive gag reflex was activated by the smell, which made it all the more sweeter. They were hearing an abundance of swears and a whiny "My hair!" but they didn't stop until they had thrown every balloon. When the last one had been thrown, the two admired their work. In front of them stood six angry, stinky, and drenched men.

"You little bastards." growled David as everyone walked past them to go either take a shower or dry off.

"You want a war? You got it." said Ian, shooting daggers at them with his eyes.

"I think that was pretty successful." said Mari, turning to Matt after everyone left.

"I took a quick picture." said Matt. He showed Mari the picture of the drenched guys and posted it on Instagram captioned simply: 'Sweet revenge!' "We can go watch that new show, it comes on now." said Matt, and the two walked to the living room. Little did they know, Ian was watching them walk off.

"Oh, you've got war alright."

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Here's your change of clothes." David said, dropping a pile of his clothes on his bed. They had just finished cleaning themselves off in the bathroom.

"Guys, I have a plan." said Ian, explaining it to them with an evil gleam in his eyes. This was going to be one hell of a war.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

The guys walked into the living room to see Mari and Matt laughing their butts off with the TV showing the end credits of the new show.

"Did we just miss the _first episode_?!"

"Yeah." said Mari, calming down a bit and wiping a tear from her eye, face red.

"Now we can't watch the rest of it!" said Ian, pouting.

"Just watch it on Hulu, guys."

"JUST WA-" Josh was about to yell, but Anthony covered his mouth.

"Remember, we'll get revenge with the plan." whispered Anthony in Josh's ear. He suddenly grinned.

"Fine. We'll _watch it on Hulu_." he said in a mocking tone, swallowing his anger. It would all be worth it after the plan.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Bye, guys." said Matt, waving behind him. Mari and Matt were leaving David's house early to get Mari's stuff situated in Matt's house. They went down the steps and into Matt's car.

The car ride home was uneventful; Mari and Matt just lip-synced along with the radio. When they got to Matt's house, he walked Mari into his living room.

"Well, this is where you'll be sleep-oh, no." He was about to show her his couch, but in the place of the couch he found a note:

'Taking my present back. -Jon'

"Jon is my brother. My couch was a present from him, but I guess he's taking it back. So, I guess we'll go back to your house to get your bed." he said, turning around to leave, but Mari stopped him with her voice.

"Well, I could sleep with you. Well, not _with_ you, but next to you, in the same bed, no, not like that, umm…" Mari's face was a deep shade of red by this point.

"Okay. I have a pretty big bed, so we can… spread out." said Matt casually, but turned aound to hide his red face.

"O-okay." said Mari, also turning around to hide her face.

"Alright, let's go put your clothes in my room." They walked upstairs together, both mentally preparing for tonight.

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

The guys were still at David's house, crowded around his computer. David was typing faster than he had ever typed; he was determined to have his part in the plan done by tonight.

"This is gonna be great."

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari looked at her reflection in Matt's bathroom as she brushed her teeth. It was almost time for her to go to bed with Matt. She rinsed and spat and went to his room.

"Hey." said Matt. He was sitting on his bed, on one side of a pillow he had put in the middle of it. Mari guessed that she would occupy the other side of the pillow. She sat down and grabbed the remote, turning to the Food Network.

"Foood…" she started chanting, staring at the TV in a fake trance. Matt shook his head at her childlike innocence, even though hours before she was cussing like a sailor and ruining a Sunday morning for six guys.

Mari kept up her food chant for a good two minutes, even after it just switched to a commercial for socks. He took the remote and turned to a random chnnel.

"Fooo- hey!" she said, snatching the remote back and turning back to the Food Network. She stopped chanting and just watched, looking genuinely interested in an episode of Cooks VS Cons.

"Hey, you're actually watching this." he said, looking at her from the other side of the pillow.

"Yep. It's always been my dream to be a chef or something, but I'm not very good." she said, still looking at the TV.

"Well, I think you would be a great chef if you tried." said Matt.

"Awww, thanks." she said, looking away from the TV to look at his eyes.

After that episode finished, the two decided to go to bed. They laid down on opposite sides of the pillow, backs facing each other.

"Thanks, Matt. For everything." said Mari, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight."

 **That's the end!**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**

 **I know this is a wee bit shorter than my other chapters, I'm kind of rushing to get this done before I go to bed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a bird!**

 **It's a plane!**

 **No, it's just me. Sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Well here I am, back with another chapter.**

 **I'm really glad you guys are liking this story, I already have a sequel in mind…**

 **I'll elaborate on that when the story is done.**

 **Here is chapter 8!**

Matt woke up to the bed rocking. He squinted at his clock. 2:30 AM. He turned around and touched Mari's back, realizing that she was making the bed rock.

"Mari?" he whispered.

"Y-yeah?" said Mari, her voice cracking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said, sniffing. _Dammit, why do I always sniff?_

"Mari, something's wrong. He said, turning her over so they could face each other. In the moonlight coming through the window, he could see her puffy eyes and silent tears.

"I have bad dreams. Ever since I was little, I'd have dreams about family or friends dying, somethng bad happening, and I cry."

"Do you want to talk about this dream?"

"You… you died. You died and I didn't know what to do and nobody would talk to me and…" her words dissolved into tears as Matt pulled her into a hug, assuring her that he was there, that he was alright. After a while, when he thought she was asleep, he tried to let her go, but he just held on tighter.

He smiled to himself and fell asleep with her in his arms.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Matt looked down at Mari, who was still in his arms from last night. She woke up and looked at him, blushing at their current position.

"Good morning." Matt said.

"'Morning." said Mari, sitting up.

"Let's go get breakfast." Matt said. Mari groaned, obviously tired, but still got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

After eating breakfast and getting ready, they got in Matt's car.

"Aw, man! You're not gonna be at school." said Mari, remembering Matt's suspension.

"Yeah." said Matt sadly.

"But what if they're being idiots?" she asked.

"It's okay. Even if they are being idiots, they wouldn't leave you alone. They're not that heartless." Mari just shrugged, still not convinced, as Matt drove toward their school.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

As soon as they plled into the school's parking lot, they knew something was up. Everyone was staring, whispering, and snickering at them. They saw the rest of the gang walk into the school and ran to catch up.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Matt. Only Wes answered, with an innocent, "Nothing." as they walked into the school. Mari and Matt looked at each other, confused and a bit worried.

"Well, I hate to leave you like this, but I have to go."

"Okay. Wish me luck." Mari said, waving.

"Bye." Matt turned around and walked back to his car and Mari braced herself before walking into school.

The inside of the school was even worse. Everyone stared at her as she walked in. _Must be about Friday_ , she thought, but she could feel it was about something else.

"Hey, chump." Mari heard a deep voice behind her and felt a hard slap on the back, causing her to stumble forward, making everyone else laugh. Mari knew this trick and pulled a peice of paper off her back. It was the picture of Mari and Matt from Ian's Twitter. She looked at the Tweet. It now had more than 500 likes and Retweets from people in this school.

"No…" Mari whispered as she checked Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat. Everyone in the gang had posted it, causing it to gain popularity among the school.

"Assholes." she mumbled. She ran to a water fountain where Wes, Ian and Josh stood.

"Why are you doing this? You're ruining my life because I ruined a morning for you guys." Wes was about to say something, but Ian glared at him, causing him to shut up. They just walked away from Mari, leaving her there filled with sadness and anger.

 _No. I will not cry._ She thought to herself as tears welled up in her eyes. She pulled out her phone and quickly texted Matt: 'Check Insta, Snapchat, Twitter and FB' Then hurried off to class as the bell rang.

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

"Guys, I feel kinda bad about this." said Wes, with worry in hs eyes,

"It'll be fine. Trust me, guys. All part of my plan." said Ian.

"Okay…" said Wes, still not convinced.

"Well, I have to get to class." said Josh as the bell rang. He walked into his classroom and took a seat. Mari angrily glared at him from across the room, but he just turned away. The teacher was droning on and on about… something, but Mari was just swimming in her own thoughts.

 _Why would they do something like this to me because I threw milk at them? They know I'm-_ she was snapped back into reality by the sound of paper hitting her desk. She unfolded it and groaned quietly. It was the same picture, but it had 'Where's your boyfriend?' scribbled on it in pen. She looked at Josh, who looked slightly guilty. She thought he did it until she looked over at Shayne sitting next to Josh, face red and trying to hold in his laughter. Josh wasn't laughing with him, and he had sadness in his eyes, but still put on an obviously fake smile and whispered:

"Nice one, bro." _Bro? Josh has never called anyone Bro in his life! Not Matt, not David, no one! Ju-_

"Mr. Topp, is it that funny that you would like to share it with the class?" Mari looked up at her teacher yelling at Shayne, whose laughing fell silent. Everyone was quiet. "Well? We're waiting to experience the laughter with you."

"It was nothing." said Shayne, who looked quickly over at Mari before looking at the teacher again.

The teacher turned back to the whiteboard as Mari put her head in her hands. When the bell rang 30 minutes later, she was the first one out the door. _Come on, Mari. Only three more periods until lunch._

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"...and I felt really bad for her, but I had to say something, so I said 'Nice one, bro.' I've never called anyone 'bro' in my life!"

"Calm down, Josh. It's gonna be fine at lunch." said Ian.

"Yeah, but what if she hates us and doesn't want to forgive us?"

"I know Mari. She will forgive us. In order for the plan to work, we have to do this. If we're assholes now, she'll realize how much she needs us, and come running back. It's all part of the plan."

"Ugh, you and your plan. How do you know that this plan is gonna work, anyway?"

"Trust me."

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Finally." said Mari under her breath when the lunch bell rang. She walked to the cafeteria, where the gang gestured to her. She reluctantly went over, but didn't sit down in case she needed to angrily walk away.

"Look, we know what we did was wrong, and we can't reverse the damage, but since everyone's seen the picture, we have to protect you from… well… people."

"Fine, whatever." Mari knew she was being weak, but she needed them a lot, more than she would like to admit. Even though she was still pissed, they were the only ones there for her.

"But you all owe me something." she said, sitting down. She was the only person at the table with crappy school lunch, so she reached over and grabbed one thing from everyone's lunch for herself. They returned to normal, protecting her whenever someone would come over to harass her.

Because that was their job.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Hey." said Mari, stepping into Sohinki's house and dropping her backpack on the floor next to the door. Matt made a spot for her on the couch and she sat down next to him.

"I did what you told me to. What did they do?"

Mari told him about her day as he nodded along, wishing he was there with her to support her.

"Well, I mean, I'm sorry. I wish I was there to not be an idiot for half of the day."

"Thanks."

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari was sitting on the bed watching TV and waiting for Matt to finish getting ready for bed. After a few minutes he walked in and sat on the bed next to her. Since it was late and they didn't really have anything else to do, they turned off the lights and the TV and went to bed.

Except they didn't.

The events of today were keeping them up, and after about ten minutes Matt whispered:

"Mari, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna stay up and play Call of Duty?"

"HELL YEAH!" said Mari, jumping out of bed and going downstairs to get the game set up, Matt following behind her.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

After about two and a half hours of playing CoD, Matt was sitting on the couch with Mari's head on his shoulder, except this time, there was no Mario Kart music playing or six guys walking in on them.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I know I say this a lot, but thanks for everything." Matt responded by smiling down at her. They say there for a while, in silence.

"M-" Matt was about to say something, but it was cut off by light snoring from Mari.

"I love you." he said quietly, because he knew he would never have the courage to say it when she was awake.

 **AAAND THATS A WRAP!**

 **Thanks for reading this guys, I never knew this would actually have any sort of success on here. I love all of you so much, goodbye my little dumplings!**

 **(I don't know I'm just craving dumplings all of a sudden)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I HAVE ARISEN FROM THE DEAD**

 **I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

"Matt, wake up! We slept late!" Mari was shaking Matt awake, after waking up and realizing that she had only two minutes to get ready if she wanted to be on time. After waking him up, she sped upstairs, threw on some clothes, then ran back downstairs and grabbed a donut. They headed out to Matt's car where she stuffed the donut in her mouth then started putting on makeup.

"You look fabulous." said Matt, looking at her chocolate and lip gloss covered face.

"Shut up." she said, spitting donut crumbs everywhere. She ate the rest of her donut and put the rest of her makeup on as Matt pulled up to the school.

"I'll drop you off here so people don't see us together." Matt said, pulling up to the school's vacant back entrance.

"Alright, well, bye. I had fun last night." said Mari.

"You have… here." said Matt, reaching out and wiping chocolate from the corner of her mouth. He kept his hand there fr a second as they stared into each other's eyes, but stopped once they realized what they were doing. Mari got out of the car, trying to hide her reddening face behind her hair.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Gym. Mari's sworn enemy. At least it was last period. The day had gone by in a blur; some project due in a month, someone chewing gum in class, people harassing her with that stupid picture, same old, same old.

But, gym. The boys and girs were divided, so she had no protection. The girls always did dodgeball, the boys always did something with a lot of yelling.

"Class, grab a ball and spread out." Everyone rushed to get a ball, leaving Mari last with the crappy deflated one.

"And… START!" Everyone immediately went after Mari. She was usually pretty good at dodging, but not when everyone was teaming up on her.

"You know what? Fuck this!" she said, loud enough so only she could hear. She went to the rack or various balls on the side of the room. _Alright, next person to hit me gets it._ A ball slammed into the side of her face. She looked, it was Courtney.

"You asked for it, bitch." Mari said under her breath as she grabbed a basketball and threw it as hard as she could at Courtney's face.

"Takahashi!" said the angry gym teacher, blowing her whistle and storming toward her as Courtney keeled over in pain.

"I'm sorry, miss! I thought it was a dodgeball and I just threw it at her." said Mari in the most innocent voice she could muster, making puppy-dog eyes at her. The teacher mumbled something about a warning and went to help Courtney. Courtney glared at Mari, and Mari just smiled and curtsied.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"I broke Courtney's nose." said Mari casually, sitting down next to Matt on the couch afer arriving to his house.

"Care to add some context to that?" he said, looking away from the TV and at her.

"We were playing dodgeball and I threw a basketball at her face. The coach believed my excuse and gave me a warning." Matt gave her a high-five.

"Were the guys being idiots today?" Matt asked.

"Actually, no. They were cool today."

"Well, that's nice of them."

"Yeah, they were actually being nice today. They must want something from us." Mari joked, which caused Matt to chuckle. "Well, I'm gonna go hit the shower. I'm all sweaty." Mari said, getting up and running upstairs.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari and Matt were laying in bed, lights and TV still on. They were talking and joking with each other, mostly talking about crazy fan theories about kid's shows. After a while they were both tired and struggling to stay awake.

"Mari?" Matt said sleepily.

"Yeah?" she replied, half asleep.

"I'm glad you decided to move in with me, even if it's only for two weeks." Even though he had no control over what his sleep-deprived brain said, it was true.

"Me too." Mari said, patting him on the head and tousling his hair. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head in the crook of her neck.

Mari smiled, blushing slightly but still glad that he was with her.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

The next two weeks went by, but by the second week, it seemed like everyone had forgotten about the whole Matt and Mari thing. But when Matt came back to school, it came back stronger.

"The two lovebirds, together at last!" yelled someone when Matt and Mari walked into school. Everyone was taking pictures of them and shouting things like "I ship it!" and "OTP!" It was really hard for the two to block it out, the whole thing was so overwhelming. Matt looked over at Mari whose eyes were glistening. _They had better not make Mari cry._ he thought, clenching his fists.

Mari blinked to hold back her tears as she was Matt's fists clench in the corner of her eye. _They had better not make Matt angry._ she thought. Finally they had made their way through the crowd and met up with the gang.

"It's really bad, huh." said Josh guiltily.

"Yeah, wonder who's fault that is." said Matt sarcastically. Mari touched his shoulder, calming him slightly.

"We should go to class early in case the mob comes back." said Mari. She and Matt went to their classroom.

"Good luck. Also, save all the notes that are passed to you. I wanna see them." With that, Mari walked to her seat at the back of the classroom as Matt sat in his seat in the front.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

As the week went on, the teasing got stronger. On Friday, it was so bad, they had to eat lunch in the bathroom. Mari moved back into her house since Matt was back in school, but she missed him a lot. Friday afternoon after school, the rest of the gang's plan was in action.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

So you see, we want to help you. Us six plus two of our friends will stay here and do your work for you." The six guys stood in front of the school's janitor. He thought for a minute before handing them a ring of keys and a to-do list.

 **-LOCATION CHANGE-**

"Why?! I ordered a pizza!" Matt was damn near having a tantrum when he was told that they would be staying at school late.

"I was looking forward to that pizza!" said Mari, also grumpy.

"Come on guys, let's go get mops!" said David in mock excitement. It just caused Mari and Matt to glare at him. David cleared his throat and looked at Ian, who got the message and led the way to the janitor's closet, Mari and Matt grouchily slumping behind.

Ian was mentally preparing himself to say it. He knew David wouldn't feel the same way, but it had to be said. He would talk to him in private and make sure that David understood. He owed that to him.

"D-"

"We're here!" said David, making an overly enthusiastic gesture as he opened the closet door.

 _Dammit._

 **That's the end of this chapter!**

 **Unfortunately, there's only one chapter left of this story.**

 **But, I do have a sequel in mind.**

 **It isn't a sequel, really. It's a separate AU, in a different storyline entirely. I'll explain it more once I have it figured out.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be the last one, but it will be extra long and extra juicy, so look forward to that.**

 **Until then, bye!**

 **((Also sorry for the shortness of this one))**


	10. Chapter 10

**LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER YAY!**

 **We're finally at this point. The last chapter.**

 **I'll save all the mushy thank yous for the end, let's just get on with the last chapter!**

 **(Also sorry this one is so late some stuff popped up hehe)**

"Alrighty… here!" said David as he unlocked the closet door. "Matt, you grab the mop and Mari, you grab that bucket. When the two had entered the closet, David slammed the door behind them and locked it.

"David, what the hell are you doing!? Let us out!" said Mari, banging on the door. Matt joined her and they banged on the door and shouted for the guys to let them out.

Unfortunately for them, the door was so thick the guys couldn't hear them from outside. But, the guys hooked up a camera so they could see what was going on in there from their phones. David and Ian were sitting right outside the door, side by side.

"David, I, uh, have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" said David, still watching Mari and Matt inside the closet.

 _Here goes nothing._ "I like you. Like… more than just a friend. And I know you don't feel the same way about me but I feel like it has to be said. You've been my friend for so long and I feel like I owe it to you to say this." Ian was blushing like crazy, and it wasn't helping that David was looking back at him with his perfect brown eyes.

It also didn't help that David pulled him into a kiss.

David didn't know how long he had felt this way. All he knew was that when Ian told him that, he knew he was in love with him.

Ian smiled into the kiss as David's hands wound their way around Ian's neck. It was perfect.

That is, until they were snapped out of it by Josh's phone taking a picture of them.

"So are you guys-"

"Do you like me?" Everyone's attention shifted from Ian and David to their phones as they heard Mari ask the question.

"W-what?!"

Mari took a deep breath. She had to ask. He already knew she likes him, and she wanted to know if he did or didn't so she could move on. "Do you like me?"

"Mari-"

"It's fine. If you don't, just say no." She turned her head, tears welling up in her eyes. The answer was no. Now that she knew, she could maybe try to move on.

Matt's silence was broken with a simple "I do." followed by him reaching forward to touch Mari's face. He turned her head to look at him and he noticed she was crying.

"Why-" he was cut off by Mari's lips on his.

He kissed back immediately, realizing how long he had been waiting for this moment. He loves her. She loved him. They were complete.

They didn't even notice when the guys opened the door and saw them.

"So I guess the plan worked." said Anthony, making Matt and Mari look at them, blushing ridiculously. They stepped out of the closet and closed the door, grinning.

"Come on, let's go do some cleaning and explain everything." said Josh, leading them to the first place on the to-do list.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

By the time they had explained most of the plan to Matt and Mari, they had already cleaned two classrooms and were taking a break.

"But I don't get why that picture and all of the embarrassment was necessary."

"You'll see. All you have to do is be open and proud about your relationship. Trust me." said Ian. He and David looked at each other, glad they hadn't mentioned them yet. But Josh saw this look.

"Oh, right! When you two were in the closet, this was happening." He held out his phone and showed them the picture of David and Ian lip-locking.

"Are you serious?" asked Mari, laughing and looking at the two red-faced guys.

"Caught them in the hall outside the door, about the same time you two kissed. We-" Josh was cut off by his phone alarm, reminding them to go back to work.

They split up again into their four groups (you could probably guess) and went to different areas of the school.

When Mari and Matt thought nobody was around, they held hands and walked up the stairs. Little did they know, Anthony was standing behind them, taking a picture and opening Instagram.

"And the plan is… complete." He said, as he hit post.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari went home with Matt that night, after them getting together.

"Matt?" Mari said, resting her head on Matt's chest as they got into bed.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I know I say this a lot, and this is the last time, but thank you. I can't imagine life without you."

"You're welcome. And thanks for always being there to… well, be you."

He felt her smile as tears fell on his chest, but he knew this time that they were happy tears.

"Mari?" Matt said after sitting in silence for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Could you grab my phone? I thought I heard it vibrate." Mari grabbed his phone from the bedside table and gave it to him.

"God dammit Anthony." said Matt, looking at the Instagram post announcing their relationship.

"At least it's true." said Mari as Matt tossed his phone back on the bedside table and reassumed her position with her head on his chest.

"Mari, one more thing."

"Mhmm?" She said, yawning.

"I love you." Although he was only met with Mari drifting off to sleep, he could tell by the smile on her face that she did too.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Mari and Matt strolled into school on Monday, holding hands. Only a couple of people had seen Anthony's post, so most of the people were in shock. When anyone teased them about being boyfriend and girlfriend, they would just say "We are." and walk away.

At lunch the gang say together and a few people even sat with them, congratulating Matt and Mari on their relationship. This eventually made the teasing and taunting stop, and it grew to the point where they were becoming more and more popular.

Mari and Matt didn't care about their growing popularity. The rest of the guys did, though. Anthony started dating Miel, a girl he had liked for a while. Ian and David started flaunting their relationship to the point of girls fangirling over them holding hands. Wes and Josh both got girlfriends they were very happy with.

They weren't a conventional "popular group", and they didn't really consider themselves one. They were just a group of friends that have been through a lot. At the end of the day, they were still the group of friends who played the penis game, spend their lunch period talking about video games, and put Pringles on a pizza. They were inseparable, the meaning of friendship.

That's why the thought of parting ways for college was so unbearable. Wes, Flitz, and Josh were moving out of state, and Anthony was going to another college in Sacramento while the rest were going to the same college in LA, but different parts of it so they would barely see each other.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"Hey are you guys coming to the end of the year party?" It was the last day of school and Noah was standing in front of the gang.

"Sorry Noah, we already have plans." said Mari. They were going to have one more sleepover to close out the year.

"Oh okay guys. Just keep in touch and have a good summer!" Noah left, waving. They gang walked out into the parking lot and in David's car.

"One last lip-sync?" Anthony asked, holding up his phone. They all nodded, sad that this would be the last time.

As the music started to play and they assumed their positions with heads sticking out the window, Mari felt a tear roll down her cheek. These guys were her best friends. The reason she's alive. She would miss them so much, and she vowed to never forget their good times together.

When they got to David's house, they went in and prepared for their last weekend together.

They swore to make it the best one of their lives.

 **OH GOD IM ACTUALLY CRYING**

 **I was originally going to make this story end with some more Marhinki fluff, but decided to focus more on the gang's friendship instead.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this story and giving positive feedback, I really love you so much.**

 **This started as something I would get my friends to read to one of the things I'm most proud of.**

 **You guys made this amazing.**

 **The sequel will be out** _ **definitely**_ **sometime before September starts!**

 **Keep your eyes peeled for that, and goodbye! xx**


End file.
